Hogwarts Winter Games I: Biathlon
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: The games have started and everyone is rushing to get their stories in so I present to you the Hogwarts Winter Games I; Biathlon. The Biathalon is a 5-event competition. Competitors will write five 500 word drabbles in one collection according to each event.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Winter Games I: Biathlon**

**New Friends**

The sun was shining brightly as Scorpius walked towards his father and little sister, he had just finished his third year at Hogwarts and was looking forward to the summer.

"Hello, son," Draco greeted as he walked towards him with a smile. "How was term?"

"SCORPIUS!" Naomi said, jumping into her brothers arms, the excited nine-year-old had gotten slightly bigger and heavier since her brother saw her last, causing him to step back at the sudden surprising impact.

Scorpius smiled, "Hey Naos," he said softly kissing his sister on the cheek and putting her down on the platform. "Have you been going over your nouns and adjectives?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at her brother but nodded anyway causing him to grin widely.

"School was good," he said turning back to hi father. "Bella said to tell you that she's going to Asher's and she'll be home tomorrow."

Draco nodded, not expressing his disappointment of his eldest daughter not coming home to his son, "Alright then, let's go home."

"Scorp! Scorp!" Lily called excitedly running after the three Malfoy's. Scorpius stopped and turned around, only seeing long red hair before falling back on the platform with an excited Lily on top of him. Her arms were strongly wrapped around his neck and her face pushed into his shoulder upon the impact of the platform.

Scorpius got to his feet with the younger girl still hugging him tightly. He started laughing when the scared eleven-year-old refused to let go, "Hey Lily, you can let go of me now."

Lily, opening her eyes, sheepishly let her brother's best friend go and smiled at him, "That's what you get for not saying goodbye to me!"

Naomi went over to the red-haired girl who jumped on her brother and smiled. "I know you!" she exclaimed, proudly, "You're Lily!"

Lily laughed, "And your Scorpius' sister, Naomi!"

Surprisingly to Lily, and Draco, Naomi wrapped her arms around the girls waist. Lily hugged her back and Naomi looked up at her smiling, "I like you!"

"I like you too," Lily said laughing a little and squatting down to the girls height, despite their only being two years age difference Naomi was a good two feet shorter than Lily. "How about you come over with Scorpius when he and Al get together the summer and we can bug them all day?"

Naomi grinned. "That would be wonderful we can be obstreperous!"

Lily looked at Naomi with a weird expression on her face causing the younger girl to burst into giggles.

Scorpius picked up on Lily's confusion and smiled to himself. "It means noisy and hard to get rid of."

Lily nodded with a grin and before she could say anything else she heard the calling of her mother's voice. "I gotta go!" she said, smiling, "I'll owl you!"

Naomi waved at the older girl and smiled to herself, _I think I just made a friend_ she thought happily as she followed her brother and father to the fireplaces just outside of the platform.

* * *

_Written for;_

_Hogwarts Winter Games; Biathalon - The Biathalon is a 5-event competition. - Event One: Sprint – The fastest one to submit this drabble will gain the most points. Points will be based on how many people enter in this event. Write about anything._

_A-Maze-ing Race Challenge: Noun_


	2. Chapter 2

_For Maggie for GGE, Happy Birthday Darling :)_

* * *

Hogwarts Winter Games I: Biathlon

Neville Longbottom; Extraordinaire

He was a son, born at the wrong time. 

July 30th, 1980 - Late Evening.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

He was the shy one, always stuttering and mumbling in a crowd. 

"Sorry, but have you seen atoadat all? I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up."

"Yes. Well, if you see him..."

He was the awkward one, always saying the wrong thing. 

"My grandmother died yesterday."

"Well at least she wasn't killed by Death Eaters?"

"She was killed by Death Eaters…"

"Oh."

He was the clumsy one, always knocking stuff over.

"Look Neville! Tonks is more clumsy then you!"

"Well isn't that a miracle."

He was the potions disaster, always blowing up a cauldron or two. 

_Boom._

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Oops?"

He was the hated one, just because he could have been the one. 

"Neville I don't know why you don't just ask for help," Terry said with a shake of his head. "Snape has to help you, he's the teacher!"

"It's no use Terry, Snape hates me."

He was a savior, with the big giant sword. 

"Neville… Kill the snake… Whatever you can do, just kill it."

"Okay, I will."

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

He was a friend, who always was there.

"I'll always be here for you, always remember that, okay?"

He was a husband, noble and loyal.

"Hannah, will you marry me?"

"Luna, will you marry me?"

He was a father, of a few too many children.

"This is your eighth child?!"

He was a son, who hated to see them go.

"Goodbye, mum and dad."

He was the grandson, who loved his grandmother so.

"Gran said…"

"That reminds me of Gran…"

"Oh I remember Gran…"

He was the grandfather, who never once told them they weren't good enough.

"You're doing great!"

He was the Auror, saving countless lives.

"Freeze!"

"Stupelfy!"

"Protego!"

He was the Gryffindor, when he should have been a Hufflepuff. 

"You know you're the first Herbology teacher who wasn't a Hufflepuff?"

"I have enough Hufflepuff traits to do this job."

He was the brave one, who never left a man behind. 

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over"

He was Neville Longbottom. 

Brave, courageous, daring. 

In the end, he was the hero.

* * *

_Written For;_

_Hogwarts Winter Games; Biathalon - The Biathalon is a 5-event competition. Individual – Choose ONE character from the five listed and write a drabble that is solely about them (Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus)._


	3. Chapter 3

_For Maggie for GGE, Happy Birthday Darling :)_

* * *

**Hogwarts Winter Games I: Biathlon**

**Best Birthday Ever**

"Is it here yet?" Eleven year old Maggie Malfoy asked in glee running into the kitchen where her mother was baking her a cake.

Sabrina Malfoy smiled at her youngest daughter and shook her head. "Not yet."

The young girl frowned and took a seat across from where her mother was mixing up the cake. "Why is it taking so long?"

"The mail takes a long time to send things, Maggie," Sabrina said. "How about you go get a shower while you're waiting? Your friends will be here soon for your party."

Maggie nodded and climbed up the stairs to the second floor of her house. It was her eleventh birthday today and all of her friends from around town were coming over for her birthday party. More importantly, her father, who worked out of town, had sent her a birthday present that she was just dying to get.

Maggie only seen her father every three months for a month at a time and all summer long, but he always gave her the best gifts for her birthday, whether he was home or he had to send it through post.

Maggie was excited to find out what her father's gift was this year, for her tenth birthday her father had gotten her a huge Barbie house with some new dolls that he got in America.

"Maggie, come down here a minute," Sabrina called from the bottom of the steps. Maggie ran out of her room with her new dress her mother had bought her on

"What?" Maggie asked peering down the bottom of the steps at her mother and a weird looking women. "Who's that?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall," the weird women explained with a generous smile. "I'm the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft?" Maggie questioned with a frown. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No," the women said kindly. "I am a witch and I can do magic. Would you like me to show you?"

Maggie eyed her mother who nodded encouragingly. "Okay..."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Cape."

Out of nowhere her father's handwriting had come out of Professor McGonagall's wand, letting Maggie see the message he had wrote.

_Maggie,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you that you're a witch but I figured that this would be a much better way to tell you then you to be born with the knowledge. My father had abandoned me as a child for befriending a Muggle (that means non-magical folk) so that's the reason your mother had no idea of our heritage (until I told her a few weeks ago). Anyway, happy 11th birthday my beautiful daughter and I will see you soon. _

_Professor Gyro Malfoy_

_Potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_PS. Your mother had just as much to do with this as I did, it was a joined effort with myself, your mother, and Minerva.. Erm… I mean Professor McGonagall. _

Maggie's eyes lit up and she did the most unexpected thing she could do, she hugged Professor McGonagall around the middle. The professor, albeit taken back, hugged the young girl back with a smile.

"I'll get to see my dad more," she whispered with teary eyes. "This is the best birthday ever."

* * *

_Written for;_

_Hogwarts Winter Games; Biathalon - The Biathalon is a 5-event competition. - Event Two: __Relay – A relay is about a team effort, so this drabble will be about two or more people working together to make something happen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts Winter Games I: Biathlon**

_Mass Start – Write about one of the two wizarding wars._

**Wait For Me**

"I love you."

"Do you mean it?" She whispered softly with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered back kissing her tenderly and passionately. For Lucy, this was the best feeling she ever felt. For Padma, however, it was a close second. The first, of course, would be surviving the war.

Padma had been the one to tell Lucy the most about the war. Lucy's family refused to talk about it because it brought back to many memories. Too many deaths.

For Padma it brought pain and memory too, after all she lost her first love, Lavender Brown because of the war and it's cruelties. However, that's what Lucy loved about Padma, even though it hurt like hell, it didn't stop her from telling a story.

Lucy, at sixteen wasn't experienced enough with pain to even compare with anyone she knew. Even her cousins had more pain then she had, not that she was complaining she loved her life she sometimes just thought she wasn't good enough. For Padma or anyone.

It bemused Lucy as to why Padma would even be with her. For one, her father would never approve, ad they had to sneak around in order to see each other, until Lucy was seventeen at least, than she would be an adult. Secondly, Lucy wasn't as experienced as her girlfriend by many means, and not to mention the obvious age difference.

"What are you thinking about?" Padma asked breaking her out of thought; Lucy had snuck out of the house when her parents had left to go to work to see Padma. She had trusted her twin sister to tell her when it was time to be back as she tended to very easily lose track of time when around Padma.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "You've been through so much that I can't even imagine happening. I just don't know what you see in me."

"Innocence." Padma said without missing a beat. "You're innocent, Lucy. You haven't been scarred and you see the best in people instead of the worst. How can I not love every single thing about you?"

Lucy grinned. "Thank you."

Padma kissed her tenderly which Lucy gratefully returned tempting her to take it further but before she could finish that thought none other than her twin sister interrupted.

"Luce, mum and dad will be home any minute."

Lucy kissed Padma goodbye. "Just two more months." She whispered as she disappeared into the floo confident that Padma would wait for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts Winter Games I: Biathlon**

_Pursuit – Write about your OTP._

**_Star-crossed_****_ Lovers_**

Hermione Granger was totally and completely in love.

She wasn't sure when it started, but she could tell that it was love. Plain, uncontrollable, undeniable love.

The problem was who the other person was, they would never love her back, they couldn't. She was just a Mudblood in their eyes; not to mention a girl half their age.

But the worse part, was they were happily married to a death eater of all people.

You see, Hermione Granger was in love with Narcissa Malfoy.

A women she could never have; as much as she longed for the older women's touch. As much as she craved that little bit of imperfection.

As much as she wanted it. In the eyes of Narcissa, it meant nothing.

Or so she thought.

It was September when the letters first started coming, Narcissa had written to her with invisible ink, just in case it got intercepted. Hermione found herself falling even more in love by each letter she received. She would never forget that first letter.

_You're smart, figure it out_ was written invisible ink followed by:

_Hermione,_

_I have waited far to long to contact you, for that I am sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I do._

_If you do not feel the same way please ignore this letter._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

The letter was random but it filled Hermione with joy more then she could ever imagine. That was of course until she had gotten the very last letter from her.  
_  
Hermione_

_I'm coming to find you my love._

_See you soon,_

_Narcissa_

It was late December when the blonde found her, how she had done that Hermione didn't know. She was in the middle of the Forest of Dean with Harry (who was gone to look for wood) and when she saw her she should have ran away. She should have hexed her. But instead she ran towards her, right into her lips.

You could say when Harry had found the both of them he thought Hermione was under the imperious curse. But he soon found out about Hermione's little secret; that she was in love. Although he didn't understand their love, he accepted it without (much) question while made Hermione all the more happy.

Narcissa stayed with them from then on, The Dark Lord had no way of contacting her, and she had no wish to go back to him. Draco was safe at Hogwarts (her son was a constant worry of Narcissa) and that's all that mattered.


End file.
